


The Sniffles

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Fairly OddParents, Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Short but silly fanfic about Tootie having the sniffles (as in, sniffling a lot without sneezing). There may be a part 2 sometime in the future.





	The Sniffles

Tootie: (has a red nose) Um, Sniffles? (sniffles)

Sniffles: Yes?

Tootie: I think I might have a cold, but... (sniffles) I’m not sure.

Sniffles: Hmm, I’ll check.

(He takes her temperature, which is normal; he checks her throat, which is a little sore; and he looks into her nasal passages, which are filled with mucus, but not to the point of dripping out of her nostrils.)

Sniffles: Tootie, when was the last time you sneezed?

Tootie: Yesterday. (rubbing her nose with her forefinger) Before I got sick.

Sniffles: Tootie, I’d say you’ve come down with the sniffles. Despite the term, it’s a different illness from the common cold, in that it makes your nose run, but NOT sneeze. Most of the other symptoms of the common cold are intact, however.

Tootie: ...Oh. (sniffles loudly)

Sniffles: (pulls out a tissue) Besides, if you sneezed while you had the sniffles, it wouldn’t be called the sniffles. (gives the tissue to Tootie)

Tootie: That makes sense. (fakes a sneeze into the tissue) Hah-chyew! (rubs her nose slowly with her forefinger)

Sniffles: Bless you. (Tootie blows her nose into her tissue) Does that feel better?

Tootie: (wiping her nose with her tissue) A little bit.

(A bit later, they are talking to Lumpy.)

Lumpy: So Tootie has the sniffles, huh?

Sniffles: I’m afraid so. By the way, despite the sniffles being used as another term for a cold, it’s not the same illness. Because instead of sneezing, she...

(Suddenly, Tootie sniffles loudly, causing her friends to look at her. She blushes as she rubs her nose gingerly with her forefinger.)

Tootie: Excuse me.

Sniffles: She sniffles a lot. She’ll get better soon, though.

Lumpy: I hope it’s not contagious.

Tootie: (wiping her nose with another tissue that Sniffles gave her) I don’t see how it can be contagious when I’m not even sneezing.

(Lumpy suddenly sniffles loudly and deeply, then groans.)

Lumpy: Ugh. (rubs his arm underneath his nose) I should’ve brought my handkerchief.

Sniffles: (realizes that Lumpy is ill as well, and sighs in dismay) Not him, too...


End file.
